vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Schera Zade
Summary Shera Zade, or Schera Zade as is commonly translated, is the protagonist of The Girl Who Ate a Death God. Born and raised in a farming village, she could not work due to lack of strength, and therefore could not eat. This endless cycle turned her into a scrawny, useless girl who was abandoned when mercenaries in the guise of the Yuuz Royal Army of the Yuuz Kingdom attacked her village. Although she was considered a burden, she did not care. She only cared about her insatiable appetite. She desired to be full. A Death God was attracted to this desire and the torrent of emotions she was feeling at the time. During the last moments of her life it attempted to reap the rage that came from having her final meal taken from her, her desire to kill the man who took her food away, and the feelings of resignation, despair, lamentation, and misery that mingled within her for so long. And so, Shera killed the man with a ferocious bite to his neck and feasted upon the Death God who possessed him, consuming its powers as her own. She took up the reaper's scythe and slaughtered all of the mercenary imposters from the Royal Capital Liberation Army in her village, confiscated a Liberation Army flag, and bringing with her ten of the thirty heads to the Royal Army stationed at Antigua Castle, joining the Royal Army as a new recruit. She would go on to become the Hero of the Yuuz Royal Army, a merciless slaughterer of her enemies and the most feared existence on the battlefield. Nothing she did would stop the collapse of the Yuuz Kingdom from within, though, and during the last moments of her life she consumed a second Death God to satisfy her revenge on her traitorous subordinate and the rest of the Liberation Army, becoming an immortal reaper and inquisitor of the Trinity Church. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Schera Zade Origin: The Girl Who Ate a Death God Gender: Female Age: Approximately 18 | 48 Classification: Human, incarnation of Death Powers and Abilities: |-|Single Death God consumption=Presence Suppression, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Absorption, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Awareness, Vision), high Pain Tolerance, Aura (Fear-inducing, Charismatic), Fear Manipulation (Fear Inducement), Willpower Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Cognition), Social Influencing, Mind Manipulation, Corruption (Type 1), Power Bestowal, Darkness Manipulation |-|Post-Cyrus Fortress Siege=All prior abilities with additional Aura (Overwhelming, Materialized), Animated Shadow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 2) Attack Potency: Wall level (Has cleanly cut a fully-armored man and horse vertically in two with a single slice of her Scythe and caused air-reverberations when throwing a sickle. Said sickle went in a straight line beyond the maximum range of a fully drawn longbow in less than a second) | At least Wall level (Strength gained from consuming an additional reaper has increased her attack potency. Animated Shadow allows for physical aspects to mirror her attacks with the same amount of destructive force as a single swing, turning her single attack into three) Speed: Subsonic (Her scythe often looks like a blur to the common man, and she can throw her sickles with such speed that her targets are generally dead before they even get to see her move to grab them from her waist. Note that Schera generally fights humans with no Enhanced Senses) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (She can effortlessly brandish her scythe that takes two grown, fit, soldiers to struggle to lift off the ground. On top of that, she is known to impale humans on her scythe and swing them over her head while riding her horse. She can throw fully-armored dead bodies several tens of meters) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can throw rocks with enough force to break wooden shields and pulverize the heads of humans through their helmets. See Attack Potency for other feats of strength) Durability: At least Wall level (No comparable fights within verse to test, must be able to withstand own force) Stamina: High. Schera was able to fight at near-maximum capability after a two month siege and surviving on nothing but water for three weeks. On the brink of death, her Power Absorption ability activates, giving her a final surge of strength to absorb the killing intent (a Reaper) of her opponent and make a complete recovery. Range: Hundreds of meters. She is able to throw small sickles in a straight line beyond the maximum range of an English Longbow angled for distance. Standard Equipment: *'Death's Scythe:' Shera's scythe is a grim weapon of massive weight. It is taller than she is, and weighs enough that two fit men from the military would struggle to even lift it off the ground. Needless to say, Shera handles the weapon as if it is light as a feather, spinning and twirling it faster than the human eye can track. The weapon itself is indestructible and inspires dread in her enemies. *'The Pale Horse:' Schera's beloved horse. She always rides it into battle. It can sustain grievous wounds until after a battle. *'Optional Equipment:' Sickles. Common farming tool. Intelligence: Genius in terms of combat experience (Uneducated plebeian but has been shown to have incredible situational and tactical awareness in the midst of battle. Is beyond the realm of human capabilities in regards to handling reaping implements such as scythes or sickles) Standard Tactics: Schera's typical approach to battle against those she knows she is stronger than is to quickly decapitate them. In the event that the target is somewhat prestigious, she will goad them into attacking first with smiles and thinly veiled insults, all while skillfully dodging and parrying. When her target has tired, she will go on the attack, relying on the weight of her blows to demoralize her opponent. If she wishes to quickly dispatch her opponent, she will throw a sickle at a vital area with deadly accuracy at subsonic speed. Weaknesses: Schera is just as she appears, a human girl. Even after consuming two Reapers, her body can still be pierced by bladed weapons, though she may not feel pain. She can be starved and weakened over a long period of time, and her body is susceptible to poison. Feats: * Cutting a man in full armor, along with his horse, vertically in two with a single swing. * Throwing her (at least) 80kg scythe hard enough to cut a man in two and then proceed to stick itself in a tree some hundred-meters away. * Swinging her (at least) 80kg scythe faster than the eye can track * Instantly twirling and reversing the direction of a full-strength downward swing to upward swing to impale target through the chin * Impaling a man with her scythe and waving it overhead before chucking it at her enemies. * Throwing sickles with lethal accuracy ** Hitting the small gap between armor and helmet on a fleeing target ** Hitting a man between the eyebrows hundreds of meters away within a second of throwing a sickle ** Throwing sickles with deadly accuracy at hidden crossbowmen in the middle of the night while in the midst of solo combat against a large number of combatants. ** Throwing a sickle so hard that it reverberates the air around her * Throwing rocks hard enough to break through shields and armor, obliterating the human body * Fighting at near-maximum capabilities while sustaining on nothing but water and minimal food intake for two months Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Presence Suppression: If Schera chooses, she can completely suppress her presence when someone is not paying attention to her. She uses this ability to survive in the forest outside of her village and at one point, even sneaks up on Yuusha, one of the most powerful people in the verse. * Aura: Schera's Aura is always passive and affects her Manipulation, Necromancy, and Power Bestowal abilities. Debilitating effects such as Fear and Madness are applied to her enemies and her Mind Manipulation is enhanced, granting Power Bestowal and Undying bodies upon her allies. Her allies also become unafraid of death and will follow her orders to their dying breaths. ** Power Bestowal and Social Influencing: Schera's direct subordinates are affected by Corruption and become undying during battle. After battle, they will succumb to fatal wounds. During battle, significant blood loss or destruction of the brain is necessary to stop their movements, which will run at enhanced capacity until that point. Schera has no direct control over this ability. * Animated Shadow: Does not require a shadow. Summons the two aspects of the Reapers she has consumed to mirror her own motions and attacks. Enhances her Aura to Overwhelming status. Enhances Fear, Willpower, and Madness Manipulation abilities. * Darkness Manipulation: Can make a "Mist" or fog that blankets a large area such as a mountain pass or city that causes small animals and critters to flee. This causes an unnatural silence. It muffles the senses and enhances her Aura and Manipulation abilities. Individuals who have witnessed her slaughter within her Mist have gone permanently insane. One notable victim of this did nothing but paint in white and red, and in the end painted a portrait of Schera among a field of skulls and red flowers after being decommissioned. Upon completion, he promptly ended his own life and signed the painting in blood. After the Cyrus Fortress Siege, the mist is a form Pocket Reality Manipulation when targeting an individual or group, mirroring but separating reality. * Schera's Vow: Schera rarely cares about much besides food, but when she promises to kill someone, they always seem to meet an untimely, gruesome death, either by her own hands or by some other unfortunate means. This also applies passively to those who slight her, in a less-severe manner. Inversely, those that treat her well seem to be blessed with fortune, or at the very least achieve their true desires before their deaths. * Power Absorption: Schera has the ability to absorb Reapers through consumption, and they seem to be attracted to her. On the brink of death, a Reaper always seems to appear and possess the individual attempting to take her life. Absorbing these Reapers allows Schera to regain all of her stamina, remove poison from her body, cure wounds, and amplify all of her powers by another degree. Additionally, Schera partially absorbs the overall strength of people she kills and absorbs most of the strength of those killed under her command. Basically, those affected by her aura. Her feats of strength increase in scope as her story continuous, indicating this change. Key: Single Death God Consumption | Post-Cyrus Fortress Siege Others Notable Victories: Altina (Altina the Sword Princess) Altina's profile (Single Deathgod Schera was used and Speed was not equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Girls Who Shape the World Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users